


Fuck was I

by DanielleItLouderNow



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Masturbation, There's a Motorcycle, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielleItLouderNow/pseuds/DanielleItLouderNow
Summary: Korra needs Asami to be her fake girlfriend. Just for the night. Because Asami can't possibly feel the same, right?Asami gladly accepts because a fake relationship is better than no relationship when you're in love with your best friend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo!  
> So I wasn't gonna come back until the 15th, but man this story has been begging to be written. And everything turned out super well while I was on break. What better way to celebrate than a new fic, amiright?  
> I had started it out with the intention to write it one way and it decided to become 9k words of what the fuck even is this?  
> But I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Shout out to Aoquesth for suggesting a fake relationship au. It was fun, but again, not what I had initially planned.
> 
> I might add a follow up chapter, but I make no promises.  
> Let me know what you think. I read and reply to all comments.  
> Check me out on tumblr @danielleitloudernow and inbox me anything you like.
> 
> Cheers!

"What the fuck was I thinking?" She chastised herself, feeling the cold water hit her skin. She leaned forward, palms pressed against the cool tile of her shower, allowing the water to cascade over and around her face. She took slow, deep breaths, trying to ignore the heat pooling in her belly.

 

 

 

This cold shower wasn't doing shit. In fact, she was fairy certain the freezing jets spraying her shoulders turned to steam the second they hit her overheated flesh.

 

She began to shake, but not from the cold.

 

**Damn her**.

 

Damn her best friend for dragging her into this.

 

Damn herself for being so easily manipulated, her buttons so easily pushed.

 

She took another deep breath and blew it out, forcefully sending water droplets spiraling outward.

 

She tried very hard not to think of those damnable lips, the way they formed her named and pouted until she gave in.

 

She tried valiantly not to think of that dazzling smile after she agreed to this asinine plan.

 

She fought in vain not to remember the butterflies erupting in her stomach when she was rewarded with a saucy wink and kiss blown at her.

 

Yeah, this fucking shower was doing _nothing_.

 

She straightened and ran her fingers through her hair before she began the task of cleaning herself.

 

She took a moment to luxuriate in massaging her shampoo and conditioner into her scalp, the rich smell soothing her stretched psyche.

 

She began the studious task of cleansing her skin, attempting in vain to not image someone else's fingers sliding through the suds, alighting on her tender, needy breasts.

 

Soap ran down her body, her flesh becoming more slippery and greedy with each pass of her fingers until they finally journeyed to her sodden core.

 

She was unsurprised to find wetness there, but gasped anyway as she pinched her clit between her digits. It was hot and swollen with want, pulsing with each stuttering beat of her heart.

 

She let out a small moan, allowing herself to finally acknowledge the predicament that caused this reaction in the first place.

 

Her _stupid_ , best friend.

 

Her stupid best friend that was stupidly _attractive_ with her stupid face and hair and skin and eyes and...personality. **Everything** about best friend was _attractive_ and _beautiful_ and _wonderful_.

 

Her smile, her heart, her easygoing ways, her willingness to always be there. **Everything**.

 

She was _in love_ with her best friend.

 

That thought sent a burst of pleasure straight through her, causing the tension in her to finally snap and push her over the edge.

 

" _Korra_ ," she gasped, blue eyes and a crooked smile flashing through her brain. Moaning against the delicious friction between her legs, she leaned against the wall again, allowing her orgasm to take the edge off. It wasn't what Asami had wanted or needed, but for now it would have to do.

* * *

 

 

Asami wrapped a towel around her head and another around her body, trying to get ready for this weirdness.

 

She pulled faces at herself in the mirror while she brushed her teeth and went over the last 90 minutes in her head.

 

The bags under her eyes were large enough to pack for a weekend in and her skin was paler than usual. She'd been up until 3 a.m. working on designs for a faster processing chip for her new SatoDroid she was releasing early next year.

 

She fell asleep hunched over her desk, head on her arm and glasses smashed against her face. She woke up disoriented at 5, stumbled the 3 steps to her bed, and toppled over on it face first, snoring before she actually landed.

 

That's how Korra had found her, still fully dressed, hair in a messy ponytail, glasses askew as she drooled into her pillow.

 

Korra had let herself into Asami's house earlier that morning.

 

It was not uncommon. Korra was aware that Asami tended to neglect herself or follow basic insticts that told her to eat and sleep. It was bad on a normal day, but when Asami had a project...

 

Korra had taken it upon herself the last six weeks or so to ensure Asami ate at least once a day and slept more than 2 hours. She'd usually bring Asami take out for dinner or order her delivery if she was unable to personally make it. She'd also randomly appear at midnight, take Asami's designs in the face of many loud protestations, and force Asami to watch mindless tv with her until she felt Asami's breathing even out and heard soft snores coming from the girl desperately clutching her shirt. Korra would always gently remove her hair from whatever updo it was in and carefully carry Asami to her bed, all the while stroking her skin in soft, soothing motions. Korra would then sleep on the couch, prepare fresh coffee, and boil eggs before waking Asami and leaving for the day around 7.

 

The last 4 days had been a weird exception.

 

Korra's presence was demanded in the Southern Water Tribe and if Asami were being honest with herself (she wasn't), she fiercely missed Korra's kind gestures, platonic as their intentions were.

 

So when Korra lay down next to Asami and began stroking her nose to wake her up, Asami very reasonably rationalized she was dreaming, murmuring incoherent and embarrassing things. Her eyes flew open when she heard Korra laughing and immediately felt her cheeks darken with shame.

 

Asami wiped the drool from her face and righted her glasses, covering her face with her hands. She seemed to be avoiding Korra's gaze for longer than should have been friendly. Korra wasn't unused to this behavior though. Asami was beautiful, smart, and wealthy, not to mention powerful. The combination often caused more harm than good so Asami had mastered social awkwardness in all its forms to deter unwanted interactions.

 

When Asami finally leveled her gaze at Korra, Korra had to remind herself to breathe. She'd always found Asami attractive. Hell, who wouldn't? But there was just something so gorgeous about Asami when she was like this: sleep rumpled, vulnerable, free of make-up, perfectly imperfect. Her eyes were always their most stunning in these moments. Large and verdant, gold ringing her dark pupils, and odd flashes of reddish orange that set her irises ablaze.

 

Asami's cheeks tinted at the prolonged eye contact. She cast her gaze downward and delicately cleared her throat. Korra felt her cheeks warm as her eyes flickered to Asami's lips then back to her cheeks.

 

Korra and Asami had been friends for years. Korra knew Asami would do anything for her and she was counting on that more than ever today.

 

"What did I say today, Korra?"  Asami asked, eyes intently studying her comforter.

 

It was a long standing tradition they'd had. Asami always said weird shit in her sleep and Korra would happily regale her with her embarrassing statements. Korra had even gone so far as to threaten to write a book once, after Asami had yelled out one morning "fuck you Steve, you're turning the wrench the wrong way!"

 

Korra gave a small smile and blushed again. "The usual," she said. "We'll talk about it later. Come on 'Sami, I made breakfast."

 

Suddenly Asami found herself sitting at her breakfast bar as Korra loaded her a plate of food: stuffed French toast, bacon, eggs, fresh fruit, yogurt, and freshly ground coffee, the beans straight from the Southern Water Tribe. Asami hadn't the foggiest idea how they managed to grow the beans on the freezing tundra, but it was her personal favorite and Korra always spoiled her with it when she went home.

 

Korra prepared her own mountain of food and sat next to Asami, both eating in companionable silence. As it turned out, Asami was ravenous. When was the last time she ate?

 

Korra must have read her mind because it wasn't long after the question spilled from her lips. Asami looked guiltily at her empty plate and shrugged her shoulders. 

 

Korra tsked at her. "How could I ever leave you!" She teased with a smile. "Who would take care of you if I did?"

 

Asami's stomach flipped at the idea of Korra always being there and knotted at the thought of her leaving. Asami was certain her best friend had no idea the effect the words had on her.

 

Asami cleared her throat again and rocked back on her chair, examining the skin on her forearms. "So..." Asami gave Korra a questioning side glance.

 

"So...?" Korra cocked her eyebrow at Asami, waiting for her to continue.

 

"How was home?"

 

Oh. So they were just gonna dive right in. Ok.

 

You got this, Kor.

 

"Ummm... well, you see.... the thing is...I uhh..." Korra sputtered, desperately searching for the right words. "You're my best friend, Asami. You know I love you, r-right?"

 

Asami immediately squashed the butterflies in her stomach, turning to look at Korra and nodding.

 

Korra pressed forward, her eyes electric and bright. "And I wouldn't ask you for something like this if it wasn't very, very important."

 

Asami nodded again, trying to think of the correct color to describe Korra's eyes. Cerulean? Ocean? Sapphire?

 

"Keep an open mind, kay?"

 

Asami pinched the bride of her nose and scrunched her eyes shut. "Korra..." she snapped, a little impatient.

 

To Korra's credit, she didn't flinch (much), but Asami felt terrible nonetheless. She shot Korra an apologetic look and motioned for her to continue, taking a sip of her coffee.

 

" _Ineedyoutobemygirlfriendtonight_!" Korra blurted out then shrank into herself.

 

Asami finished her coffee before the sentence registered. "I'm sorry," she began, eyebrow quirked and a questioning smile on her lips.

 

Korra took a deep breathe and met Asami's soft gaze. "I need you... t-to be... my-my girlfriend?" Korra's voice tappered off into a question. " _JustfortonightthoughAsamipleeeeeeaaaassssse_!" She rushed out.

 

Asami dropped her cup and immediately began to shake her head, terrified of the implications. "No no no no no no no no no..." She repeated the word over and over again like a mantra, hoping to both quell the hope in her heart and nip whatever stupid plan Korra schemed in the bud.

 

Korra pouted, jutting out her bottom lip. Asami sighed.

 

"Explain. Now." Asami forced out through gritted teeth. She didn't trust herself to say more.

 

"Th-the tri-tribe, 'Sams. There.... there-there's an issue I need to address, and I need you to be there with me. Please Asami. I can't do this alone. I need you."

 

Asami pretended those words were just words to her. She rubbed her chin in thought. "What kind of issue?"

 

"It's about my status in the tribe. My parents are here. And a council of elders. And my creepy cousins from the North. And...and..." Korra trailed off, slumping her shoulders.

 

"Your status?" Asami puzzled.

 

"Yeah. If I don't-- if I don't have a viable suitor, the tribe... they'll...they'll..." Korra looked utterly defeated. "Please 'Sami. Please help me. I need you."

 

Asami caught the pain in Korra's eyes and tried to not focus on the tears she saw. She reached out and wiped one from Korra's cheek. "Fine, fine." She said, irritated with herself and her lack of resolve.

 

Korra practically fell off of her chair. "You-you'll do it??"

 

Asami nodded.

 

Korra's whole face changed as it lit up with a smile. Her eyes cleared but remained bright and vulnerable. She fist-pumped then winked and blew Asami a kiss. "Great! I'll pick you up at 7. And wear something snazzy!" Korra shouted as she ran to the door. She immediately turned back and planted a huge, smacking kiss on Asami's shocked, gaping mouth. It was brief and loud and not at all romantic or sexy, but it still sent warmth streaking straight through her.

 

_Asami was so massively **screwed**_.

 

_I still am_ , she thought bitterly, snapping back to the present. She continued to stare at her reflection but it remained mute. Asami sighed and headed to her bedroom, flinging herself onto the bed.

 

She dialed Opal's number and waited.

 

" _Hello_!" Opal sounded far too cheerful for Asami's chaotic mind.

 

"Op? I-I need you."

 

" _What do you need, sweetie?_ " Her concern clear, even from across the city.

 

"Just...please," Asami begged before she burst into tears.

 

The line was silent for a fraction of a second. " _Oh. I'm coming sweetie._ "

* * *

 

 

Opal climbed onto Asami's bed 20 minutes later and pulled her into her arms. She rubbed her back in soothing circles and rocked Asami back and forth. "What happened, sweetie?" Asami Sato never cried. It had to of been serious and Opal was beginning to wonder what sent Asami into this spiral.

 

Asami hiccuped, angry at herself for having this reaction. She pulled away and looked into Opal's forest green eyes. Their concern was limitless. Asami choked back another sob and steeled her resolve.

 

She was angry and upset and ashamed of herself.

 

Asami took a deep breath and prepared herself for what Opal was going to say. She was certain it wasn't going to be nice.

 

"It's Korra," Asami squeaked.

 

Immediately Opal shifted, putting a little distance between the two. She didn't do it to be harsh, mostly. But rather to observe. Opal has known about Asami's feelings for Korra for years. She was slightly irritated by Korra's oblivious nature, but then again...Asami was pretty oblivious herself. And not once had Opal ever seen Korra with anyone or take care of someone the way she did with Asami. But both were too stubborn to open their eyes and take a chance. 

 

Opal sighed and nodded her head for Asami to continue.

 

"Well, umm....she kind of asked me....she asked me to be her girlfriend." Opal's eyes lit up and she was about to say something when Asami shook her head. The words died in Opal's throat. "Just for tonight."

 

Opal couldn't keep the incredulity from her voice. "Can't make the commitment, huh?" Asami walloped her with a pillow and continued to speak.

 

"No, it's not that. Korra has been in the South for the last 4 days." Opal rolled her eyes but continued to listen. "She got back this morning and came to see me. Apparently there's an issue with her tribal status." That piqued Opal's interest. "If a member of one of the tribes reaches the age of 24 and isn't married or has a viable suitor, the tribe arranges a marriage. Korra is 26. And because of who she is... it's kind of a big deal." Opal's eyes bulged and Asami just nodded her head.

 

"You're not kidding. _Holy shit_." Opal had to take a moment to wrap her mind around this. "So of course you said yes. How has she been dodging this for the last 2 years?"

 

"Yes. I did. And..I don't know. I never...I've always known about the law, but I always thought that Korra...I don't know what I'm trying to say." Asami's eyes filled with tears again. "Is it wrong to be happy about this? Even if it is fake? Just for one night?"

 

Opal didn't know what to say. On the one hand, it was a dream come true for Asami. On the other, once the night was over...

 

"Just...don't forget about your friends when you turn back into a pumpkin, alright Asami?" Opal reached out and held Asami's hand tightly in her own. She knew this was a fine line for Asami and could end in so many terrible ways. "Now," Opal tittered, "let's tun you into a proper belle."

 

So they did. They spent the days shopping and talking, getting manicures and pedicures, snagging a quick lunch and coffee along the way. Several shops and an embarrassing amount of money later, Opal and Asami deemed the outing successful. By that time, it was 5 and Asami desperately needed to prepare.

 

They had decided on a semi formal strapless red evening gown with a slit that hit Asami mid-thigh. It showed off enough of her creamy skin and long legs to be alluring, but not so much as to make her seem, well, slutty. The bosom was heart shaped, and a small diamond pattern of crystals shown brightly from above her hip on the left side. She wore black strappy sandals with a stiletto heel that showed off her new French tip pedicure. They let Asami's hair cascade down in soft curls, framing her face with onyx waves. Asami pulled out a pair of her mother's earrings. Simple round pearls with a square, dangling ruby set in white gold. She also pulled out a necklace to match, a square ruby pendant with a strand of silver curling delicately around it. Korra had bought her the necklace as a birthday gift after she'd seen Asami wearing her mother's earrings. She had been extremely flattered and touched, knowing full well how symbolic jewelry could be in the Tribes.

 

Asami had decided to keep with the silver theme and applied silver shadow to her eyelids, drawing out the perfect wingtips and applying gravity defying mascara. She applied her usual shade of bright red lipstick and admired herself in the mirror. She felt...sexy. Bold. Daring. Like the world was hers for the taking. 

 

It **terrified** Asami.

 

She stepped out of her bathroom to see Opal sitting on her bed, grinning like an idiot at her phone. Must be Bolin. Asami cleared her throat and Opal glanced up then back at the phone. Immediately though, Opal's face whipped back up to Asami and the phone fell to the bed, forgotten.

 

"Wow, Asami. If I wasn't straight, I'd be all about you. I forget that you're used to this kind of thing." Opal couldn't keep her mouth closed and her eyes betrayed her " _straight_ " comment. It made Asami blush, but Opal was not who she wanted to impress tonight.

 

"Thanks. What time is--," Asami was interrupted by her phone trilling. She looked at the screen to see Korra's familiar grin and brilliant blue eyes staring at her. She hit the answer button and was bombarded by a breathless Korra.

 

" _Asami! It's Korra! You knew that. Stupid Korra. Umm....I'm a little early, is it okay if I pick you up now?_ "

 

Asami could feel Korra's panic through the phone. She checked the time and saw it was 6:30. "Of course you can come now. Just let yourself in, ok?" She didn't really listen to Korra's reply, choosing instead to add a few notes to her blueprint. The dial tone told Asami it hadn't mattered much anyway.

 

She was deep in thought about the most effective conducting wires when Korra burst into Asami's room. Opal startled and her phone flew from her hands again, thudding onto the bed as she clutched at her chest.

 

"Gah! Korra! You scared me." Korra at least had the decency to look apologetic. "Couldn't warn a girl, Asami?"

 

Asami scoffed and flipped Opal off. "It's not like you weren't right here when I answered the phone."

 

"True, true. Hey 'Sams, let me have your phone. I want to snag a picture of the power couple." 

 

Asami felt like she was going to prom.

 

But she handed over her phone and finally truly looked at Korra. She was dressed in a black suit, skinny fit, white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to expose her muscular forearms, and a black skinny tie. The suit fit her well and Asami dearly appreciated the way the suit moved over Korra's muscles. Her hair was down, but her usual bob had been cleaned up a bit. She wore little make-up, choosing only to line her eyes and apply mascara, but Korra didn't really need make-up anyway. She met Korra's gaze and noticed how red her cheeks were. It was unusual to see Korra flustered, but it was worth it. Her jaw hung open and her eyes darkened three shades. She gaped and tried to talk, but all that came out were strangled, dying wale noises.

 

Asami giggled and blushed a little.

 

Opal fell off the bed from laughing too hard.

 

The sound of Opal hitting the floor seemed to snap Korra out of her daze.

 

"The-these are for you, Asami," Korra produced a bouquet of violets from somewhere and Asami admired their deep purple hue. She wondered secretly if Korra was aware of the symbolism behind the violet. She then blanched when she realized Opal definitely knew.

 

**Fuck**.

 

Asami graciously accepted the bunch and turned into Korra's side, resting her hand on her shoulder. She felt Korra's arm snake around her waist her pull her closer. They were now flush with one another and Asami caught hints of Aqua di Gio drifting from Korra's skin. Korra always smelled lovely, like the ocean and clean laundry, but when she pulled out the Aqua di Gio, Asami swooned.

 

Korra turned and offered a shy smile and Asami felt her cheeks warm. She returned the smile with one of her own and gazed into Korra's beautiful eyes. Azure, Asami decided. The color was azure.

 

They turned to face Opal and dazzled, their smiles radiant. Opal smiled back, shaking her head slightly at her crazy friends.

 

"Okay, you kids have fun now. Stay out of trouble. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Opal cooed, shooing them out of Asami's bedroom.

 

Korra laughed and rolled her eyes, taking Asami's hand firmly in her own. "Ok, _moooom_. Don't wait up." Opal tried to kick Korra in the ass but Korra caught her foot and flipped Opal over onto Asami's bed.

 

Korra grasped Asami's hand more tightly as she led her to the foyer. Korra grabbed Asami a sheer red shawl and opened the door, bowing deeply before following Asami out. Asami giggled and headed through the door, shaking her head at Korra's antics. Korra would be the death of her.

 

Korra wrapped her arm around Asami's waist and walked her down the steps to Asami's circular drive, toward a waiting limo. Asami was no stranger to finer things in life, like limos, but she was surprised Korra hadn't picked her up on her motorcycle.

 

"It's at the event already," Korra said cheekily. "In case we need a quick getaway." Asami laughed freely again and admired the light in Korra's eyes. 

 

Korra held the door for Asami again, and climbed in behind her. Korra produced a bottle of Fire Nation single malt 30 year scotch. She poured them each two fingers on the rocks and looked deeply into Asami's eyes.

 

"I can't tell you how grateful I am, Asami. How much this means to me."

 

Asami felt herself blush again, knowing full well how much it meant to her too. Just in a significantly different way. Korra reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind Asami's ear and cupped her cheek for a moment. They stared at one another for a beat too long and the silence filled with tension.

 

"We should talk about a few things," Korra offered, breaking both the silence and the moment. Asami looked down, trying to hide her disappointment and nodded.

 

"We've been dating for 5 years. We tried to keep things quiet because of who you are. We've been best friends forever so knowing things about each other isn't an issue. We already love each other, so convincing people of that won't be hard." Korra's voiced cracked on the word "love." Asami tried not to notice. "That's the other thing. Since we've known each other for so long, some people may question why we started dating." Asami nodded. This was almost like when her PR team prepped her for interviews and social galas. "We realized we each had feelings for each other and decided to tell each other at Bolin's New Year's party. We shared our first kiss at midnight." Asami thought this imaginary first kiss was sweet, even if it was fake. "We'll have to hold hands, stay close, dance together, show each other affection...umm...we'll..." Asami turned to study Korra as she fumbled through what she was trying to say. "We'll be expected to kiss. I-I hope that's ok?"

 

Asami's heart immediately began thumping wildly. She was worried it would beat straight out of her chest and present itself to Korra for the taking.

 

Asami slowly nodded, her eyes wide.

 

"D-do you want to? Kiss, I mean," Korra asked, rubbing the back of her neck and looking anywhere but Asami. Asami leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to the corner of Korra's mouth, lingering for just a moment.

 

Korra turned and tilted her head slightly, meeting Asami's lips fully with her own. It was soft and gentle, warm. It was everything Asami wanted and she tried so hard to hold herself back but she found herself moving her hand around Korra's neck to pull her in closer. Korra didn't protest. In fact, she eagerly responded, pressing her lips more firmly against Asami's. It was a slow kiss, but it was enough to crash through all the barriers Asami had put up to protect herself. She didn't know what she was going to do after this night was over.

 

Asami removed her hand from Korra's neck and gave her a gentle push, detaching herself from those damn lips. She kept her eyes closed and rested her forehead against Korra's, thinning her lips out to both fix her lipstick and keep tasting Korra. When she opened her eyes she was met with a curious expression. Asami didn't quite know what it meant but chose not to dwell on it. Instead, she lifted Korra's arm and snuggled into her side, waiting out the ride and ignoring her desire until they arrived at the Water Tribe Cultural Center in Downtown Republic City.

* * *

Korra's jaw about bounced off the floor when she first saw Asami that evening.

 

She. Was. **_Stunning_**.

 

There was no way around it.

 

Korra often forgot that Asami was not just a socialite but **THE** socialite. Of course she would know just how to dress and the best way to do her hair and make-up and all the right things to say, blah blah blah, etc. All for Korra.

 

Korra almost felt guilty for asking Asami to do this. She could have asked any of her other friends. She could have asked Mako. They'd dated once. It ended spectacularly in flames and Korra's dad hated Mako, but hey.

 

But Korra didn't want to fake date Mako. Korra was selfish and wanted to fake date Asami. Well...she didn't want to fake date her. She wanted to date her date her. Korra had been in love with Asami for years but she didn't stand a spirits chance in the fog of lost souls.

 

But Korra couldn't just drop a bomb like this. On Asami. On her parents. The world.

 

Korra had been very hush-hush about her sexuality because of how it was viewed by most of the world.

 

She was hoping to change that.

 

She'd had many discussions with Bolin on the matter but he always told her she should go for it, bare all to Asami (he wasn't talking about her feelings), and tell her "I love you and you gotta deal with it!" And flip the world the middle finger because love is love and love wins.

 

But she just couldn't. 

 

Asami deserved everything. Korra could offer Asami a great many things, but she deserved so much more. Asami had always been loud and proud; she needed someone who was brave, not the coward that hid inside Korra.

 

Korra had decided to give Asami a few key points to their "history." Then, somehow, accidentally (pfft, right), it turned into Korra kissing Asami in the backseat of a limo. Her head was reeling. She wasn't sure if she was disappointed or relieved when Asami pulled back. Now Asami was cuddled into her, head resting on her chest. She could probably hear every erratic beat of Korra's heart. Hopefully she'd just think it was nerves about this gala.

 

That was another thing. Korra was putting so much pressure on Asami but she was worried this might ruin their friendship. She could handle pretending like she wasn't in love with Asami. It was hard, but she managed. But she couldn't fathom losing Asami as a friend. She was much too important to Korra to let go easily, but Korra wouldn't force her to stay, either.

 

They pulled up to the venue and a shot of nerves ran through her. Korra clung tightly to Asami, thankful for this woman and her many capabilities.

 

Korra slid out of the limo and offered her hand to Asami who took it ever so delicately. Once out, Korra offered Asami her elbow who twined her own with it, leaning softly but comfortably into its curve. A radiant smile graced her face as she leaned over and kissed Korra's cheek. Korra felt a goofy grin spread over her features and the warmth from Asami's lips traveled straight to her core.

 

Korra heard the first pop of a flashbulb and knew what tomorrow's headline would be. And not just in Republic City either. She hoped Asami was prepared for it. She hoped the backlash would be minimal. But most of all, Korra hoped beyond hope that after tonight, it wouldn't be a lie.

 

Korra had resolved to tell Asami.

 

Tonight.

 

Korra prayed to all spirits that Asami would reciprocate, but if not... well, she'd burn that bridge when she got there.

 

She had withheld few things about her life from Asami over the years but even so, she vowed no more secrets between them. Because regardless, everything was coming out tonight (pun intended).

 

Korra was going to lay it ALL out on the table.

 

She just hoped Asami would forgive her for the way Korra was using her.

 

Korra turned and captured Asami's lips with her own, pouring all the heat and longing and love she could muster into it. About a million more flash bulbs popped and the questions came in a loud, roaring wave.

 

Asami pulled back infinitesimally, a slow, easy smile on her lips. Her green eyes, however, asked Korra if she was sure about this. This is why she loved Asami. Korra had never been more sure of anything in her life. She nodded and pressed a light kiss to Asami's lips, grasping her hand in her own again, and leading them to the entrance. Asami politely waved off questions, determined not to be the fatal flaw of Korra's plan.

 

They reached the entrance to the building after climbing a set of stairs, and Korra, in a bold move, turned around to face the mass of reporters, motioning for silence. She had to start somewhere, might as well be here.

 

Korra gave Asami's hand a light squeeze and felt her palms begin to sweat. She felt an answering squeeze and cleared her suddenly dry throat. All eyes were on her, including Asami's.

 

"Good evening ladies and gentleman of the world," Korra started. Her tone was surprising even, given the roil of emotions in her gut. "I'm sure this," Korra held up her and Asami's joined hands, "answers a great many of your questions. I am here today, before the chieftains of the North and South, a council of elders, and a great many world leaders, to present my beloved and my intentions, not only to my nation, but the world as well." Korra turned and met Asami's curious stare, her gaze trying to convey her deepest, intermost self. "Most importantly, to this woman, who stands beside me. Thank you."

 

Asami felt her heart stutter at Korra's words. This was all for show, she couldn't allow herself to become hopeful. She smiled at Korra, realizing it didn't quite reach her eyes. Korra caught it and her face fell slightly, her gaze moving to their twined hands and bringing them up to press soft kisses to Asami's knuckles. Asami blinked back her tears and steeled her resolve. This was a favor to Korra. Her feelings didn't matter. It was all pretend.

 

Asami's heart gave a painful clench and she had to bite the inside of her cheek to physically stifle her whimper.

 

They finally entered the Southern Water Tribe Cultural Center and were greeted by several enthusiastic, upstanding citizens of Republic City. It was the type of event Asami would be expected to be seen on the guest list for, were she not on the arm of its cause. They checked their coats with a man who had spiky hair and bushy, shark shaped eyebrows that looked suspiciously like their mutual ex boyfriend Mako. Asami pointed it out to Korra, who laughed uproariously and gave an awkward salute. Both women then guffawed loudly and received several admonishing stares. Korra went so far as to stick her tongue out at several of the offended onlookers, causing many uptight gasps and a new round of giggles to bubble from Asami.

 

"You know," Asami tried between snickers, "I don't think I've ever enjoyed one of these events so much and we've only just arrived!"

 

Korra's eyes were filled with mirth, a crooked smile plastered to her face. "Well sweetheart, get ready to have some fun 'cuz I'm just gettin' started," she cried, dragging Asami to the center of the room and leading her in a dance resembled the jitterbug. That quickly turned into some form of swing dancing that then again evolved into the Charleston. Asami laughed and smiled, swinging freely with an ease and grace she didn't know she was capable of.

 

It all felt so happy. So freeing. So...

 

So real.

 

But it wasn't real.

 

All too soon the swinging and dancing stopped as Korra was approached by her parents. They were dressed in formal Water Tribe garb for the event and it was slightly intimidating. Asami took in Korra's mom who was slightly shorter than Korra but well muscled. Korra's father, on the other hand, stood tall and proud, about as large as a bear, barrel chest, shovel hands, strong features. Asami could see where her beauty and strength was an amazing compromise of the two.

 

Korra cleared her throat and rubbed the back of her neck nervously, a few strands of her hair falling into her eyes. Asami's fingers itched to tuck it behind her ears for her but she refrained.

 

"Mom, dad, I'd like you to meet my...my girlfriend, Asami Sato. Asami, these are my parents, Tonraq," Korra nodded to her dad, "and Senna," she made a gentle gesture towards her mom. 

 

Tonraq's eyebrow cocked and Asami expected the worst. What she did not expect, however, was for Senna to wrap her in one of the warmest hugs she'd ever experienced. "It's lovely to meet you dear. Korra has said so many wonderful things."

"Likewise," Asami mumbled.

 

Tonraq offered Asami a giant maw and she accepted it, offering her best boardroom handshake. Tonraq's expression softened and he let out a little surprised laugh. "Helluva handshake, Asami. Please to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine, Chief," Asami said with a slight bow.

 

Tonraq looked offended. "That's Tonraq or Dad to you, young lady!" Asami almost couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. Korra looked overwhelmingly relieved at how well the introduction had went. Asami allowed herself the small pleasure of running her hand up Korra's back and resting it on her shoulder. Korra wrapped her arm around Asami's waist and pulled her in closer, nuzzling into her neck and smiling. The warm breath on her neck made Asami shiver and she felt her face burn in both excitement and embarrassment.

 

"Korra, honey, are you ready for this?" Senna had spoken, saving Asami from the danger of overheating. She felt a tightness in her core and a small amount of wetness between her legs. It was no different than how she usually responded to Korra, but Korra had never been this close to her before. She was in danger of Korra being able to smell her arousal. This was already risky enough and her heart couldn't take the extra rejection.

 

Asami turned to look at Korra so she could focus on anything but the growing need throbbing between her legs. Korra looked momentarily thoughtful, then an easy, adorably crooked grin spread across her features.

 

"As long as Asami is by my side, I'm ready for anything." Korra looked to Asami and met her beautiful, emerald gaze. She had never meant something more in her life and she couldn't wait to tell Asami how she really felt. The question was when, how? She'd sort through the details later. All that mattered right now was the absolutely dazzling smile and radiating beauty coming from Asami. Korra's breath caught and she felt herself becoming emotional.

 

Asami.

 

Asami was it. Asami was her ultimate. Who she had always wanted. Who she could never live without. Who made her better. Who completed her. Who challenged her.

 

Asami was _everything_ to Korra.

 

Korra couldn't help it. She leaned forward and captured Asami's lips in a tender kiss. Again, she tried to pour all the love she felt into that single kiss, tried to convey all of her feelings.

 

_Hello._

_I love you._

_You're here._

_You're my person._

_Please be mine._

 

Asami seemed eager enough to return the kiss and her eyes were slightly misty when they parted. Korra hoped it was the moment and not that Asami really was that good of an actress.

 

Korra's parents cooed at the display of affection and Tonraq clapped Korra on the back with a resounding thud. To Korra's credit, she didn't buckle even the tiniest bit. In fact, she gathered both her parents in her arms and lifted them straight off the ground, twirling them in a circle and giggling with the happiness of a child.

 

Asami felt that familiar tug deep in her core at Korra's display of strength. She felt slightly inappropriate, but the thought of those arms lifting her up, holding her against a wall as Korra fucked her into oblivion....Asami began to unconsciously bite her lip as she admired the hard muscles that shifted under Korra's suit.

 

Korra felt heat prickle the back of her neck and turned to catch Asami staring at her, eyes blazing and full of lust. She felt and answering call ignite in her center and almost groaned when Asami began to chew on her lower lip. Maybe there was something to be had after this night was over.

 

Maybe, just maybe...

 

Korra returned to herself with a shake. It was nearing the time that she would have to present Asami to everyone and make her speech. She hand't written anything out, hadn't planned it. She just intended to wing it and speak her truth from her  heart. She hoped this would be the best way to offer herself to Asami and the world. The world, she could live without. But Asami...

 

Korra shook herself again, fighting against the fear that pierced her heart.

 

Tonraq had already taken his place at a podium on the stage. He took a small pair of spectacles from his suit pocket and perched them on his nose, grumbling about getting old. Asami had to cover her mouth to hide her laughter but Tonraq shot her a warning glare anyway. There was just something so funny about this giant of a man who had these tiny little ovals sitting on his nose.

 

"Attention everyone. Ladies and Gentleman, please be seated." Everyone took their seats at their tables or the bar. Tonraq spoke clearly and with authority. "I, as Chief Tonraq of the South, as well as on behalf of my niece and nephew, Chieftains Eska and Desna of the North, hereby welcome you to my daughter's presenting ceremony. Let it be known that the tribes take this ceremony very seriously and consider it to be a sacred moment, a bond between two people. We understand that not all bonds can be immortal. But it is our most sincere hope, that after this night, our beloved Korra, will not only have shared this beautiful moment with her chosen, but be able to happily and proudly face the world. That Korra may do so not on her own, but as half of a whole. And we all know who the better half is," Tonraq ribbed. Korra covered her eyes and groaned. Asami kissed Korra's cheek and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Without further ado, I'd like Korra to come up here and say what she has to say." Tonraq stepped away from the podium and motioned for Korra to take her place on the stage.

 

Korra took a deep solidifying breath and spared a glance at Asami. Her eyes held nothing but warmth and tenderness and her posture radiated confidence in Korra. There was no small amount of love spared between them at that moment.

 

Korra took one heavy step after another until she found herself looking out upon a crowd of curious faces. She located Asami in the crowd and offered a sheepish grin.

 

"Hello everyone. As you know, I'm Avatar Korra, daughter of Chief Tonraq of the South, the bridge between worlds, keeper of balance, all that jazz." There was a small chuckle that rippled through the room. Korra swallowed and readied herself for what she needed to say. "First of all, I would like to thank everyone here for coming to this event on such short notice. Usually these shindigs are a much more private affair, but given my place in this world," she shrugged. Korra turned to speak directly to the Council of Elders. "I would like to say that I find the practice of the tribes' arranged marriages antiquated at best. The reason they came about in the first place was to guarantee survival of the tribes through reproduction." The elder council gasped and looked furious. "Past lives, full of wisdom and all that," she offered as a response to their incredulity. Tonraq looked smug and Eska and Desna's expressions did not change. "It is my hope that one day we might abolish this practice. But that's not really the reason we're here tonight."

 

Asami felt her stomach tighten and flutter with nerves. Her heart beat erratically and suddenly she was concerned everyone would see this moment for the sham it really was.

 

Korra located Asami in the audience again and gave her another small smile. "This night is for me to present the tribes, the elders, and the world with the person I love, the person I hope to be able to spend my life with."

 

Asami's heart jumped into her throat. She had thought she'd known what this ceremony was. Apparently it was a little more involved than she had anticipated. She tried to calm the butterflies in her stomach as she listened to Korra continue speaking.

 

"While it has been tradition for millennia, there have been few exceptions to heteronormative couplings. I am sorry to say that I am yet again going to break tradition. It is my great honor to present to you Miss Asami Sato, CEO and Owner of Future Industries, a leading industrialist, one of the world's most brilliant engineers, and the love of my life. Asami, will you join me please?"

 

They're all just words. This all fake. This isn't real. Asami tried valiantly to combat the hopeful, steady beats of her heart as she stood up and navigated her way to the stage. She stood beside Korra who gave her a cheeky grin and planted a kiss on her cheek. Before she pulled away, she whispered in Asami's ear "please." Asami didn't know what it meant.

 

"Asami, it is my great hope that you will listen to these words and take them to heart." Korra grasped Asami's hand and turned slightly to face the crowd again. "My name is Korra, and I love women. I love _this_  woman. It took me many years to realize that I had been searching for love in all the wrong places. I have many stories about failed first dates, about awkward sexual encounters, about being hit on in bars. What I had never realized up until a few years ago was that everything I had ever wanted was standing right next to me. Supporting me. Healing me. Selflessly offering whatever I needed without a second thought. This amazing woman. This amazing woman who stood up for me so many times over the years. This woman who took on her father on my behalf. This woman who had a failing company dumped on her and was thrust into a role she wasn't prepared for, who not only turned it around but has made so many of the magnificent improvements we love living with every day. This woman who recently lost her father and no one acknowledges that because he was once a villain. The woman who has never once thought to hide who she is. This woman is who I intend to spend every day making her think the sun rises and sets upon her smile. That light shines from her eyes as much as her smile. I intend to spend every waking moment of mine trying to prove to her that I need her more than breath. I hope to do all of these things so maybe, just maybe, she can feel even just a fraction of the way she makes me feel, the love she causes to bloom in me. It is my great intention to walk out of this building, hand in hand with the woman I love not only for me, but for all the other different couples in the world so they no longer feel the need to hide. Asami, I want to be brave for you. You make me a better person and I can't imagine a life without you in it. I love you, Asami. And I ask you ever so humbly to be mine, today, tomorrow, as long as you'll have me."

 

Asami's eyes filled with tears and her heart shattered. Korra's speech was beautiful, but it wasn't real.

 

But Asami played it off as love (it really was) rather than pain and sped into Korra's waiting arms. She buried her face in Korra's neck and let loose great, wracking sobs that made her shoulders shake. She tried to contain her noise so the audience would only see her as being overwhelmed by emotion. She clung tightly to Korra, wishing she'd never have to let go but knowing that eventually this night was going to come to an end.

 

Asami finally pulled back and looked to Korra's gaze. Her eyes were wet as well and she had a curious expression on her face, one Asami couldn't quite read. Korra tangled her fingers in Asami's hair and pulled her into a passionate kiss, dragging her backwards offstage through curtains. Asami was too weak to protest. She wanted this, she wanted Korra, even if was just for show. She'd allow all the kisses and touches and hand-holding and staring, just for tonight. Then tomorrow she'd throw herself into her work and pretend like it never happened. Ignore Korra for a few weeks, say she's busy while she glued her fragile heart back together.

 

Asami expected the kiss to end once they stumbled through the curtains but Korra refused to let her go. She gripped her tighter, pulled her closer, her grip bruising and desperate. Asami melted into Korra and a moan slid past her lips. She didn't want to deny how she felt anymore. She wanted to be consumed by this fire, satiate the burning ache in her center, fill it with Korra and only Korra.

 

Eventually the kisses slowed and Asami whimpered as Korra pulled away slightly. She rested her forehead against Asami's eyes still closed and jaw clenched tightly.

 

"Asami," Korra whispered, bringing her hand up to cup Asami's cheek.

 

Asami jumped at the contact and felt tears well up in her eyes. "Korra, I-I...it's no- _Korra_?" Her voice cracked at the end of her sentence and Korra's heart broke to hear the pain there.

 

Korra cupped Asami's face in her hands and kissed her tears away. This was not how this night was going to end.

 

"Asami," Korra whispered again. Asami's eyes opened. They were wide with fear and glassy from her sadness. They spoke volumes. Korra never wanted to be the cause of Asami's pain again, never wanted her to feel anything other than happiness. "Asami, I--," Asami's tilted her head down and closed her eyes, nodding as she tried to pull away. "AsamiIloveyou!" Korra blurted before Asami could misinterpret her hesitation.

 

Asami's eyes flew open, filled with copious amounts of shock. She began to shake her head rapidly as she had this morning in disbelief. She couldn't have heard that right. "Run that by me again," she breathed. She was afraid if she spoke any louder, the illusion would shatter.

 

Korra took another deep breath and gathered Asami's hands in her own. "I said," Korra took a step closer and closed the gap between them, gazing into Asami's eyes. Unflinching. Unwavering. Unafraid. "I love you. Asami, I love you. And I really hope you'll take what I said and give me a chance to make you as happy as you've made me all these years. I've been stupid and afraid, but I don't want to be afraid anymore. I'm tired of hiding and I want you, Asami. It's always been you. I love you." Korra squeaked out her last words, tears filling her eyes again as she tried to power through. She was terrified of what Asami might think, what she might say. Korra was terrified of losing Asami because she was being selfish. She was terrified Asami didn't feel the same way and she didn't know if she could handle that.

 

Asami stood in silence, her face unmoving, betraying nothing of her thoughts.

 

" _Please_ ," Korra begged, " _say **something**_."

 

Asami met Korra's gaze for the millionth time that evening and found nothing but sincerity there. Korra loved her. Korra really did love her. Asami's feelings were reciprocated and it was the most elating moment. She couldn't form words. Even if she could, she'd never be eloquent enough in a million years to properly express herself, brilliant though she was. She smiled at Korra, and shook her head softly. She took a step forward and sealed her lips over Korra's, savoring their pliant softness. The kiss was warm and sweet and very real. It quickly devolved into a heated, passionate thing, all teeth and tongues with wandering fingers and groping hands.

 

"I love you, too," Asami gasped out. "Now let's get out of here before I have you behind these curtains."

 

"Sounds perfect," Korra grinned. She grabbed Asami's hand and dragged her out into the night.

* * *

Korra owned a sweet, 1967 Harley Davidson Electric Glide FLH Shovelhead. It was custom painted ombre white darkening to ocean blue. She'd had a custom black leather two person seat with silver rivets made and installed. She'd also had the motorcycle outfitted with custom chrome pipes and retro white walled tires. The first time Asami saw it, she'd nearly come on the spot. Now she was riding it, clinging to Korra as they whipped through traffic on their way to her mansion. The powerful rumble of the machine underneath her did nothing to quell her desires. It exacerbated her need exponentially and she found herself clinging tighter to Korra so her nipples could get some much needed stimulation. She began to place careful kisses along the side of Korra's neck, who for her part, did her best not to get distracted. Asami watched as goosebumps blossomed over Korra's skin and heard the poorly disguised, needy groan that slipped from her lips at a stoplight. She wondered how fired up she could get Korra before they reached her house.

 

Asami began to run her hands up and down Korra's body,relishing in the feel of her hard muscles and her supple breasts. She untucked Korra's shirt from her pants and ran her fingers along the crevices of Korra's well defined stomach. Korra's abs were truly a wonder to behold and now they were Asami's to do with as she pleased. More warmth spread from her core and she felt Korra's breath hitch.

 

"Hey," Korra whined, "n-no distracting the mmmmm the driv--aaaahhhh." Korra gasped when Asami snaked her fingers into her bra and began to pinch her nipples. Asami felt them strain beneath her fingertips as she teased them more and more. She reserved her more vicarious teasing to stoplights and waiting in traffic. Korra was right, distracting the driver excessively was a good way to get them killed.

 

Thankfully, about five minutes later, they roared up Asami's drive and Korra killed the engine. She waited patiently for Asami to dismount before she'd swing off herself. Asami didn't let her get that far though.

 

Asami walked around to the side of Korra's bike and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Korra looked up at her, wide eyes, pupils blown and swirling her normally calm blue into a stormy sea of wanton desire. She watched in wonder as Asami shucked her panties and stuffed them in Korra's front suit pocket like a pocket square. They were black and lacy and Korra could only imagine how they contrasted with Asami's creamy, pale skin. Before Korra could comment, Asami rucked her dress up around her thighs and climbed back onto the Harley facing Korra. It forced Korra to scoot back the tiniest bit and she leaned back to admire Asami. Her eyes were large and darkly green, her hair cascaded over her right shoulder as pressed forward into Korra, her long neck on display as she leaned in, hands on Korra's chest undoing the buttons on her shirt at an agonizingly slow rate. Asami seized Korra's lips with her own, her nimble fingers continuing their arduous task of removing Korra's clothing. Once the shirt had been opened, Asami let it fall and ran her nails down Korra's abs. This is what she dreamed of, getting to worship Korra. Korra moaned into her mouth and her hands grasped at Asami's ample ass, trying desperately to pull her closer. Asami climbed into Korra's lap and kissed her harder.

 

Korra was in heaven. Their tongues waged a war and Korra was only too happy to surrender. Korra reached up and pulled the front of Asami's dress down, kneading the silky fleshy of Asami's bosom. She felt Asami's nipples harden to stiff points and heard her breath catch. Asami ground down harder onto Korra's lap and Korra smiled. She liked seeing this Asami. This passionate, unhinged, gorgeous Asami. Korra broke their lips' embrace to scatter hot, wet kissed down the column of Asami's throat, across her collar bone, and around her breasts before pulling a pert, pink nipple into her mouth. Asami's moan of pleasure spurred Korra on further. She tugged perfect tit between her teeth and Asami's fingers tangled into Korra's hair, holding her in place. She sucked and swirled her tongue causing Asami's hips to rock forward in search of some much needed friction. Korra could sympathize. Her panties were no doubt ruined by the exorbitant amount of wetness. Asami yanked Korra's head back and smashed their lips together again. She tugged Korra's bottom lip between her teeth and bit down enough to make Korra hum her approval. The kiss deepened further and soon Korra found her hands exploring Asami's luxuriously smooth skin. She'd never felt anything so soft.

 

Korra caught a faint whiff of Asami's desire as she shifted in her lap. It smelled sharp and tangy, musky and sweet. It made Korra's head swim. Her hands dipped lower and she pulled Asami closer to her, rucking Asami's dress up more. If Korra had had more cognitive function, she might have worried about being caught. As it were, Asami was making it increasingly hard to think, the way she kissed her and traced patterns all over her skin. She could feel the heat come from Asami's core as Asami began to rock into her, searching out friction and finding some on her lowest abs. Korra gulped noisily when she felt Asami's desire begin to paint her skin. Her fingers dipped lower still and met that warm, sensitive flesh. Asami's breath skated past her teeth as Korra's curious fingers dipped into her folds. She threw her head back and rocked forward into Korra, demanding more and whimpering when Korra continued to take her time with her explorations. Korra's finger moved in a slow line up and down Asami's silky, dew covered lips, causing her to bite her lip and whine in frustration. Korra finally seemed to take the hint and began to slowly circle her clit with soft strokes that only made Asami more needy. Korra's fingers dipped down and back, causing Asami to buck a little and give a small moan. This was sweet, sweet torture but Asami wanted, no, needed more.

 

Asami grasped Korra's chin in her hand and forced Korra to look in her eyes. "Korra _please_ ," Asami begged, "I've been waiting for you for years. Just. **_Fuck_**. Me. Already. **Destroy me**!" She growled out through clenched teeth. If possible Korra's eyes darkened another shade, making them appear inky black. She didn't need to be told twice. Her fingers moved down and probed at the tight ring of Asami's entrance. Asami groan and bucked forward again, causing the tips of Korra's digits to sink inside of her. They both groaned out, Asami in relief, Korra in pure lust. Korra slammed her hand forward and thrust all the way into Asami, causing Asami to stretch. Asami cried out at the overwhelming feeling of fullness, the slight pain, the incredible pleasure. Korra gave her just milliseconds to adjust before she began thrusting, hard and fast, pulling almost all the way out just to slam back in again. Korra began to curl her fingers as she pulled them out, hitting that sensitive spot on Asami's front wall. The amount of pressure she felt made her head spin. She began to buck in time with Korra's thrusts, catching her sensitive clit on Korra's palm and sending pulses of pleasure coursing through her body. Her pleasure coiled tightly in her stomach, building beyond what Asami ever thought she could feel. She kissed Korra desperately as she continued to ride her, moaning louder with each thrust until the tightly wound coil finally snapped and her moans ended in a long, keening wail. Asami threw her head back and the movement of her hips became erratic against Korra's hand. Korra felt the fluttering of Asami's walls and watched as her lover's face clouded over in ecstasy. She continued to pump her fingers inside Asami, working her through her aftershocks, feeling her wetness spill over her wrist. Korra never pictured her first time with Asami on her motorcycle in Asami's driveway under the stars, but it was fitting and perfect and wonderful nonetheless. Asami was breathtaking, her chest heaving as she pulled in air, her makeup smeared, hair messy. She wore just-fucked very well and Korra couldn't wait to see it more often.

 

But for now, Korra needed to draw out more of those wonderful sounds from Asami, needed to make love to her, needed to give herself to her. Korra pulled Asami in for a tender kiss and gently removed her fingers. Asami shivered from the loss but kissed Korra with equal love. They parted and looked at one another, Asami still breathing heavily.

 

"That...was..." Asami panted.

 

"I know," Korra agreed. "And I'm not done yet." Korra jumped from her bike and picked Asami up bridal style, carrying her into the house and to the bedroom. Asami laughed and giggled the whole way, lost in world that was filled with love and Korra.

* * *

Korra is based off of this artwork by Owlerat.

Dis be that motorcycle Korra and Asami take a ride on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. It kind of poured out in some areas and I was stuck in others.
> 
> Sometimes I imagine Asami rarely gets to turn her brain off, that it's always working at max and is eloquent even at the most intimate of moments. That's my head cannon anyway.
> 
> So that's how I wrote her in this scene.
> 
> I realize this comes across as a little dominating/submissive. That wasn't quite the intention, it just kind of happened. And while I do enjoy reading good old fashioned fuck yeah awesome domme/sub works (looking at you Snorlax891 and AvatarAang7), I have no idea how to write it, so please know this was in no way me trying it.
> 
> As always, I appreciate your feedback.
> 
> I'm sorry for the delay in posting. Jobs, school, sickness, all that jazz. Kind of took it out of me for a while.
> 
> Cheers,   
> Dani

They didn't make it far. 

 

Not far at all, in fact.

 

Once Korra carried Asami over the threshold, Asami slammed Korra back into the heavy oak doors and kissed her stupid.

 

It felt like Asami's hands were everywhere. In her hair, on her neck, tracing patterns into her ribs, gliding over her stomach. Korra groaned and pressed forward into Asami, silently begging for more of something, anything. She'd lusted after Asami for a time, yes, but now she loved her. She could think of nothing that would make her happier than giving herself over completely to the woman she loved.

 

Asami found a slight ticklish spot on the hollow of Korra's hip, reveling in the way her abs crunched as she tried to skitter away. But Asami held firm, clutching tighter at Korra and tearing her belt loose from her pants. It made a crack as reached the end of its journey, then clattered to the floor. But Asami hardly registered the noise. She was too taken with Korra's soft sighs and small whimpers. Too distracted by the way Korra clenched her eyes shut and leaned against the wall, hips forward, arms searching for purchase while she muttered what Asami could only assume was " _please_." 

 

"Mmmm...I intend to," Asami purred, lowering herself to her knees in front of Korra.

 

Korra's head lolled back against the door with a soft thump. She let out a long groan, reaching above her, clawing at the wood to ground herself, gently fisting Asami's hair. She felt her button give way and heard her zipper glide down before her overheated skin became exposed to the air. Goosebumps erupted everywhere and a faint bit of her arousal reached her nose. But everything came to a standstill when Asami gently leaned forward and kissed her through her soaked through panties. Her heart raced and her ears thundered, all her focus zeroed in on those damnably delicious lips lavishing her with affection.

 

Korra spared a glance down and forgot how to breathe. The sight of Asami, sex tousled, on her knees, staring right back at her with a wicked gleam in those gorgeous green eyes was almost enough to send Korra keening on its own. She chewed her bottom lip to contain a pitiful moan and allowed her head to fall back against the door.

 

Asami responded by yanking her panties to the side and delving her tongue into Korra's folds. She was rewarded with a sharp gasp and fingers digging lightly into her scalp. The sensation was not unpleasant, but rather distracting in its indecisiveness. Korra's fingers twitched, twisted, and dug with tentative hesitation that suggested she wasn't sure if she should or could take any sort of control. 

 

And Asami Sato was in no mood to be controlled.

 

Korra might be the mighty Avatar, master of the elements, but Asami was master of Korra.

 

She would cause those knees to quake, that chest to heave and rumble. Korra's hands would become steel vices locked in passion with Asami's own as her flesh burned and her lungs cried out.

 

And Asami would bend **_every cell_ ** in Korra's body if it meant calling forth the tides from within her lover, her Korra.

 

Unwilling to be restrained by such trivial things as clothing, Asami tore Korra's underwear from body, relishing in the satisfying rrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiipp the fabric made and astonished "Asami" that spilled from Korra's lips.

 

While it's true that Korra was usually the more brash and powerful of the two, Asami was filled with a carnal lust and a desperate desire to feel Korra; hold her, touch her, taste her, _claim_ her. She was frightened and aroused by the her own intensity, but hardly deterred.

 

"Hush!" Asami admonished. "I'll buy yo...." but the words died in her throat when she was met by the sight of her newly freed prize. Korra's lips were petaled and glistening, the caramel skin a slightly lighter tone than normal and tinged with pink. Her perfect bud peeked from its hood, swollen and pulsing. Asami wet her lips and glanced at Korra in a moment of uncertainty.

 

_Is this really what you want? Here, now?_

 

_With me?_

 

And even more desperately thought:

 

_Do you really want **me**?_

 

Korra's eyes fluttered and she gave the slightest nod of her head, finally relinquishing all control to Asami.

 

She had chosen this. She had wanted and dreamed of this for years.

 

And now she was prepared to give herself wholly to Asami.

 

Sensing the shift of power, Asami leaned in again and set to work against Korra's beautiful Venus, her tongue giving light, "testing" (teasing) strokes that caused Korra to groan and her hips to buck.

 

Asami took a moment to indulge in Korra's taste as it dispersed over her palate, noting the sharp and sweet tang she usually enjoyed from a from a perfect glass of roscato, but not discounting the delicious warmth that sat heavy in her mouth, allowing her to savor Korra longer. She began to make flat, broad strokes with her tongue through Korra's folds to gather more of that divine nectar, and ended with the tip of her tongue sending a rapid flick over Korra's clit. Korra shivered at the end of each stroke, the movements of her hips becoming more frantic, but Asami continued her leisurely assault on Korra's core. Her hands traced gentle patterns into the hard muscles of Korra's thighs before she raked her nails down those sculpted legs, leaving indentations that contrasted beautifully to the sable skin. Asami sucked Korra's clit into her mouth, sealing her pillowy soft lips around the base and delicately grazing the sensitive pearl with her teeth.

 

The warmth and pressure of Asami's mouth felt heavenly to Korra. She began to run a hand through her own hair, tugging the strands to ground herself. She felt incredibly powerful and vulnerable at the same time. Korra could think of a thousand different ways in a thousand different lifetimes that this could have happened, but none of them felt so good or were as real as this moment.

 

Korra choked back a gasp when not one, not two, but three of Asami's long, elegant fingers sank into her. The stretch burned in the most pleasurable of ways, Asami filling her in ways she had never dreamed of.

 

Asami's movements were slow and deliberate, each serving a purpose much like the pistons of a SatoMobile. Each time her fingers searched upwards, she pulled Korra's clit into her mouth, applying exquisite pressure to the button while flicking it with her tongue. On the descent of her thrust, Asami released the tender jewel, grating it with her teeth while she simultaneously curled her fingers into that sweet spot on Korra's front wall. It wasn't long until the Avatar was a panting, writhing mess in Asami's dexterous hands, her walls fluttering wildly and her clit pounding with every strong beat of Korra's heart.

 

Asami expected the building release to shatter and shower her in the glory of the Avatar's pleasure. She yearned to see that thread snap, those barriers fall.

 

What Asami did not expect was the blinding white light that filled her foyer, the aplomb of a thousand lifetimes as Korra gave herself fully to Asami; her eyes shining with otherworldly power, one hand tangled in her hair, the other leaving slight impressions in the metal inserts of the door, back arching, hips rolling. Before a scream tears from Korra's throat, filled with the authority of the ages, yet submissive to Asami. Before Korra gives one great shudder and Asami is gulping to keep up with the flood of her release, savoring every tantalizing drop she pulls from this luminous, powerful being. Before Korra's knees give out and she sags slightly, gripping Asami's hair, lowering herself to the floor, and kissing the other woman desperately.

 

Before any of that, Korra whispers Asami's name like a prayer to the spirits, like she herself is a diety deserving of her worship and praise. Whispers it like a pledge; like a _promise_.

 

Korra blinks the last of the whiteness from her eyes, to find herself cradled in Asami's lap, the other woman stroking her hair. Asami greets her affectionately with a warm smile and a kiss to her forehead and Korra happily returns the grin.

 

She's in love and she's safe, the most amazing woman by her side to call hers and hers alone, the only person she's ever trusted enough to give herself fully to.

 

Yes.

 

There was no longer room for any doubt in Korra's mind. Instead, it was filled with love for Asami.

* * *

Asami lay embraced in Korra's warmth, face barely above hers. She reveled in the sensation of Korra lazily swirling patterns along her side and hip. Asami planted warm kisses on all of Korra's skin she could reach and looked up to catch Korra's eyes flutter as she hummed happily, a smile gracing her lips. Asami felt an answering grin spread easily across her own face and she leaned down to peck Korra's nose.

 

Korra's nose wrinkled and she shook her head side to side, giggling. "That tickles," she protested.

 

So naturally Asami showered Korra in hundreds of obnoxiously loud, ticklish kisses until Korra wiggled and giggled and wheezed in protest.

 

When the two women had finally settled down, Korra gazed at Asami fondly. Asami felt her face burn at the attention but forced herself to remain the object of Korra's affection.

 

They exchanged a slow, languid kiss, each knowing they had all the time in the world now.

 

Asami opened her eyes and admired the softness around Korra's. She had never seen her so relaxed until very recently and she had instantly decided it was her favorite thing in the world.

 

Korra's eyes opened and again, as always, Asami was startled by their hue.

 

"You're staring," Korra deadpans.

 

Asami snorts indelicately. "You're observant," she giggles. She let out a small hum of happiness. "One advantage to not sleeping," she began, taking notice of Korra's cocked eyebrow, "you can't hold the embarrassing shit I say against me later."

 

They erupted into a fit of giggles, their laughter echoing off the walls of the room.

 

"Speaking of," Asami tried, wiping a tear from her eye, "what did I say that made you laugh so hard yesterday?"

 

"You asked me if I was a dream," Korra replied.  "Then you snorted and said of course I wasn't a dream, because if I were, I would have kissed you awake like the pretty princess you are."

 

Asami's jaw dropped in utter disbelief, her eyes wide with shock. "I said no such thing!" Asami cried, face indignant.

 

Korra laughed even harder at that which earned her a pillow to the face before Asami bent over and screamed into it.

 

"Love, I promise to wake you up _every_ morning with kisses, even though technically _I'm_ the princess," Korra stated. Asami whacked her with a pillow again, causing a duel of fluffiness and wrestling to ensure. 

 

Not long after, the women became quite entangled in one another, neither wanting or able to leave the bed until well into the evening.


End file.
